Ayar
Ayar is a neutral Makuta-Worshipping Fe-Toa who is currently in the process of being recruited by The Outsiders, and currently lives at Obsidian Outpost in Ko-Wahi alongside the other Outsiders. Game timeline * Woke up in Ga-Wahi * Joined The Outsiders Biography Pre-game: Ayar was once an active Makuta-worshipper, commanding squads of Rahkshi. However, when she was ordered to sack a (Very) minor Koro, leaving nobody alive, she deserted Makuta's forces, but in the process a Rahkshi gave her a long, thin, shallow wound on her stomach, before she was knocked off a cliff and into the sea. She drifted in the sea for a bit, but then some Takea picked up the scent of her blood, and attacked. She killed all of them, but not without her wound being opened up further. Ayar fell unconscious, and eventually washed up on a beach outside Ga-Koro. Part 1: In game: Book 1: Pre-Outsiders: Chapter 1: Meeting Haruru: When Ayar woke up on the beach, the first thing she did was to patch her wound with her elemental power to stop herself from dying. Next, she encountered a De-Toa called Haruru, whom she befriended and walked back to the Koro with. Chapter 2: Recruitment: When inside Ga-Koro, she and Haruru parted ways, and from there she proceeded to an unnamed inn, where the Outsiders Veteran and Scholar, along with one of their recruits, Rekhyt, offered her a place in their organisation. Book 2: Outsiders recruit: Chapter 1: Ga-Koro brawl: Ayar accepted, and the four were trailed by an Onu-Toa, Onomazu, who accused Veteran, Scholar and Rehyt of kidnapping and brainwashing Ayar. Ayar attempted to talk her down, but this was met with a punch to the face from Onomazu. Scholar dispatched Onomazu quickly, knocking her out by dropping a chunk of ice on her head. Chapter 2: Ko-Koro refugees: From there, the four travelled to Obsidian Outpost in Ko-Wahi, where Scholar and Ayar found a Ta-Toa, Haarnak, sprawled in the courtyard, unconscious, and severely injured. Ayar healed and partially rebuilt him, and Scholar imprisoned him in the basement of the outpost. The refugees from Ko-Koro arrived that day, and Ayar was vital to helping and healing the injured. The next day, after helping move the refugees over the Tren Krom Break and into Ta-Koro, she was completely exhausted from the effort, and needed Scholar's help to get to her room in the outpost. Chapter 3: The Advent of Trials: When the Outsiders among the Suicidal Six returned to Obsidian Outpost, Ayar healed Veneras, Rekhyt and Verulas' wounds, and then healed Marauder, who had come into the Outpost, punched Enforcer, and then been knocked out by a blast from Enforcer's plasma gun. Verulas noticed the discrepancies between the sheet of protodermis covering the Rahkshi symbol on her wall between when he had been healed and when Ayar returned to heal Marauder, which she shrugged off. She watched the first few trials afterwards, and whilst she was healing the casualties from the fights in the interim, Scholar fell off the tower. She expended all of her energy healing him, meaning that Enforcer, Champion, Veteran and Verulas left the outpost to find another healer, whilst Zealot and Faora watched over the two. Personality and Traits Ayar is warm and friendly, a trait which is rare among Fe-Toa, and she dislikes watching others suffer. She can be spiky and fierce towards her few enemies and beings which have really annoyed her, though, something which doesn't show often. She also likes to believe the best in people. Relationships Friends/Allies: * The Outsiders ** Scholar ** Veteran ** Rekhyt Enemies: * Quotes "So if you'd shut your dirty Mata Nui-worshipping mouth, I'd like to continue on my way, if you please. Come on, get around your hero complex. Won't do you much good in the long run." -Ayar to Onomazu in Ga-Wahi, page 72 Trivia * Originally, Ayar completely healed her initial wound using her Kanohi, but after some fact-checking this was retconned to be that she only patched it. Category:Characters Category:Fe-Toa Category:Outsiders Category:Mercenaries Category:Toa Category:Makuta Miras' characters